


恋上普拉提 08

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove





	恋上普拉提 08

小芬女士因为新腌好了泡菜而将新做的泡菜拿到儿子家。因为儿子的电话打不通，只好在门口等着。已经等了十多分钟了，小芬女士纠结了一下打算到附近的咖啡厅休息一会再回来。刚准备走，李赫宰就一副委靡不振的模样出现在了他的面前。

小芬女士的眼睛很快捕捉到了儿子脖子上新鲜的红印，于是很快将儿子疲惫的表情合理化。铁树终于开花了，她看着儿子，心里美滋滋的。小芬女士很快整理好了冰箱，做好了一顿晚餐，也不顾自己儿子的挽留，乐呵呵地就往门外走。

“过几天我在做点泡菜来，保证两个人也够吃！”走之前她扔下这一句话。

自己的母亲走了，思绪就又回到了早上发生的事情上。出生二十多年没有谈过恋爱，然而人生中的第一次竟然是和一个Alpha。不过都说Alpha和Alpha在一起很困难，可是他感觉挺好的，似乎和传说中的并不一样。他是喜欢他吗？李赫宰有些犹豫。可是救了他的男孩怎么办，那么多年的坚持，现在就这样抛弃他了吗？思绪又回到了原点。纠结了一下，他拨通了金钟云的电话，  
“哥，在忙吗？”

“你先说是什么事！”

“就之前你说的那个心理医生，你再给我一下他的联系方式吧。”

“你要干嘛？”

“关于之前你说的问题，我想找他聊聊。”

“我弟想通了，最近你有时间吗？”显然这句话不是在对李赫宰说的。

“你和他在一起？”李赫宰问道。

没有回答自己弟弟的疑问，金钟云直接说道“明天上午有时间吧？帮你预约好了，9点到10点，别迟到！”

“好吧，你们玩的开心。”

刚道完再见，那边就挂了电话。这么快就追到手了吗？李赫宰拿着手机在心里疑惑。

“明天还是一整天吗？”是李东海的短信。

李赫宰看着沉思了半晌，“明天比较忙，暂时不过来了。”打完字，他的手指又停顿了一下，才按下发送。

“明天不过来吗？”李东海看着李赫宰回复的短信喃喃自语。想了一下，他拨通了金厉旭的电话：  
“金医生，明天你有时间吗？”

“说好了一周来一到两次的，这都到最后一天了才给我打电话，我还以为你是不想好好治疗了呢！”

“没有没有，因为这段时间正好比较忙。”

“好啦，我也就是埋怨一下，以后再忙也得要安排时间，这样才能更快地帮助你正常地生活。明天上午10点半你过来吧。”电话那一头说道。

“嗯，好，谢谢金医生。”

如果不是李赫宰明天不来的话，或许自己还是不会抽出时间去找金医生吧。李东海看了一眼放在床头的药，至少我已经能和他正常的接触了，别的我也不要求什么了。

“怎么每次我一约你，你就开始变忙？这下明天咱两短途旅游的计划不就泡汤了！”金钟云在金厉旭放下手机后嘀嘀咕咕地埋怨。

“没见过你这么爱发牢骚的Alpha！”金厉旭看着金钟云笑道。“我好像有些没吃饱，一会要来我家吃泡面吗？”

“要！”金钟云不假思索地回道。

金钟云跟随着金厉旭来到他的家中，坐在沙发上等待人把泡面煮好。他心里有些紧张，期待着即将发生的一切。

泡面自然是没吃多少，也没吃多久。场地也从餐厅很快转移到了卧室。金钟云在等金厉旭洗完澡出来的时候，心脏像是装了马达一般跳得飞速。对于情场老手的他来说，这并不是第一次，可似乎是这样的，似乎他从来没有遇到一个像金厉旭这样，让他如此沉迷，想要紧紧抓住却对他若即若离的人。而今天，他是终于要把他握在手心了吗？

金厉旭打开洗手间的门，随之喷薄而来的是些许氤氲的热气和让人燥热情动的气息。他没有穿衣服，只是将浴巾轻轻围在腰间，朝着金钟云扬了扬嘴角，  
“干什么看着我发呆？洗完澡还把衣服穿得整整齐齐的，是等着我帮你脱吗？”说着他就跪坐在床上，手伸向金钟云的衣扣，一个接一个的轻轻解开。浴巾因为拉扯而松落下来，将一切的景致都展现在金钟云面前。可厉旭毫不在意，坦坦荡荡地继续将金钟云的衣服褪去。

主动的，被动的，金钟云都经历过，可当平时总是颇有距离感的金厉旭这样子在他面前，什么理智，什么规矩，什么套路全部统统遗忘在了脑后。衬衫被胡乱地扔到床下，金钟云猛地搂住金厉旭，亲吻他的额头、眼睛再到鼻尖。厉旭在他的怀里轻笑着，没笑几声，嘴唇就被猛烈地覆上。舌尖的纠缠，带着暧昧与喘息，手或多或少都有些着急地抚摸着对方每一寸的肌肤。就好像是刚刚燃起的篝火般热烈，就好像是八月烈阳当头般燥热。

金钟云感觉的到，厉旭就算不是第一次也绝非经常经历情事。可是这样一个单纯的家伙在他的面前撩拨着，轻喘着，他觉得自己的魂魄都全已被这个精灵般的可人儿勾了去。手轻车熟路地来到人的后端开拓，怀中的人轻颤了一下，伏在了他的肩窝。烟草和马鞭草的香味都愈发的浓郁，如同信息素一般，两人完全地沉迷。在金钟云终于进入自己身体的那一刻，厉旭报复般地狠狠在人的肩头咬了一口。

“嘶”金钟云倒抽了口冷气，在忘情中找到半分的理智，而暂缓了抽动。

“不要标记我，临时标记也不可以。”明明已经是人口下的猎物，金厉旭却依旧傲气地像个小王子一般。

这句话让金钟云有些恼怒，这算什么呢？ 金钟云怕是人生中第一次抱着认真相处的态度在追求的，今晚的拉面他也抱有了太高的期望，所以生气是必然。可到手的猎物，他不想放开，欲望才刚刚勾起，他惩罚一样地快速又大力地顶弄着身下的人，双手紧紧扣住厉旭的身体按压住他的挣扎。

“所以我不过是你情欲上来时临时的抚慰，根本没有想过正经的交往吗？”金钟云的声音压低着，像极了野兽的咆哮。

“也许我终将是你的，可是不是现在。你不能标记我！”即使声音已经支离破碎，即使是精神在密集的快感下无法集中，厉旭仍旧倔强而又坚持地说完了这句话。

是啊，金厉旭就像是高岭之花，哪是那么容易采撷的呢！按照金钟云原本的个性，他才不管什么现在、将来。可他这次还是硬生生忍住了标记的渴望，他想金厉旭是他的，从心里到身体都是他的。

相拥而眠，金厉旭满意地勾了勾嘴角。恋爱心理学，没有人掌握的比他透彻。相比甜蜜睡去的两位金先生，两位李先生则都是辗转反侧、难以入眠。


End file.
